


United - Voltron AU

by panicatsocialinteraction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Other, Prince Lance (Voltron), Servant!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatsocialinteraction/pseuds/panicatsocialinteraction
Summary: Lance McClain x Reader - AU where Lance is a prince who is put into an arranged marriage with a princess from an opposing kingdom. However upon their first meeting, Lance is not attracted to the princess... instead, he has eyes for the princesses servant, who accompanied her everywhere.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One - Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Prince Lance of Orcadia, who isn't quite himself due to the fact he's being forced to marry a princess he doesn't know.

Gazing at his appearance in the wall-length mirror, Lance couldn't help but find the situation so ridiculous it was amusing. He was merely a teenage boy, just turned eighteen, and yet, he was getting married - no, being forced to get married.

When his father had addressed the situation to Lance (and the entire kingdom) he had claimed it was for business reasons: to allow the two kingdoms that had been at war for hundreds of years to finally be at peace with each other, and inspire a new generation of hope within the people. In reality, it was because he was a selfish man who wanted twice as much land to claim and twice as many supplies for the kingdom. He didn't care about hope or peace. He didn't even care that his son would never find true love.

But Lance didn't mind. He knew that as soon as he became king he would make things right among the kingdoms in a better way then marrying off his children.

He hadn't been told much about the woman he was marrying. All he knew was that her title was Princess Allura of Altea, and she was eighteen, like him. Whenever he asked his father for more information about her, he refused. Lance was usually ignored by his father but this truly annoyed him.

"Lance?" His best friend, Hunk, called out his name. Lance snapped out of his thoughts and saw Hunk gazing at him worriedly. "You okay, buddy?" Lance merely nodded. He and Hunk had an unlikely friendship. Usually, the prince wouldn't even associate with the chef of the castle, but it just so happened that the two of them had grown up being best friends since kindergarten, and Lance helped the skilled chef to get a job in the very place where he lived.

"According to the messenger, the princess should be arriving any minute now." Hunk told him, sitting down on Lance's bed. The said boy tried to muster up a smile but inherently failed. "Don't worry, Lance, I'm sure she'll be great."

"I know." Lance sighed. "But that doesn't matter - I just want to find love by myself, instead of being forced into it."

Trumpets began to play outside, blaring their way through the windows. As the dramatic fanfare came to a stop, Keith, one of the royal guards, opened the door. "It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i know this is short but its just the intro shush. also this is my first time writing a proper fanfic so i hope its okay! this is generally targeted towards female readers but in the future i'll try and make a gender neutral story! (i say as if anyone cares)


	2. Chapter Two - You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to your life and character - and also Allura, your best friend who is getting ready to meet the man she's being forced to marry.

"You look beautiful, Allura." You complimented the princess as she spun around in her elegant dress. "I'm sure the prince will fall head over heels for you."

Allura sent you a deadpan look before you both burst into laughter. Ever since Allura had been given the news that she was going to be married off to the prince in their opposing kingdom, she had been hoping that he did anything but fall in love with her. This was due to two reasons - she refused to be some arrogant man's arm candy, and secondly, she was already hopelessly in love with Romelle, a sweet girl who ran the bakery in the village.

"I'd rather that didn't happen, but thank you." Allura laughed, approaching you. You sat her down in front of her dressing table and combed her white-blonde locks of hair.

It was your job, as Allura's servant, to wait on the girl hand and foot and make sure she was happy. It was also your job to make sure she looked beautiful before she left the castle for any reason. Your relationship was to be strictly professional, but Allura didn't care for those rules, and instead, you quickly became best friends.

You carefully arranged her hair so two strands from the front were tied around the back, and set her gold tiara on her head. The dress that she had been showing off was a beautiful blush pink colour with elaborate gold stitchings, which faintly resembled the dress that was worn by Sleeping Beauty in Allura's favourite Disney film. Allura figured that pink was a good colour to wear, as in Altea it was a symbol of remembrance for lives that had been lost; more specifically, lost in the wars between the kingdoms. By wearing it, it would show the royals of Orcadia that together they would remember and fix the mistakes that cost their lives.

Well, that's what she told you, anyway. You secretly knew that she was only wearing it as it was her favourite colour.

Since you were accompanying her, you also had to wear a gown. However, it was nowhere near as stunning as Allura's due to your status. Individually you may have looked fine, but beside Allura's radiant beauty, you resembled a potato - then again, so did half your kingdom.

"So," you broke the silence that had fallen as you did her hair. "are you excited to see Orcadia?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, most definitely! I've only ever seen it in paintings and photographs. My grandfather used to say it was gorgeous before the war struck." She clasped her hands together in front of her excitedly.

"I'm still shocked that King Alfor is letting me come with you." You admitted with a small laugh.

"Yes, well, he can never say no to my requests, especially when I use puppy eyes," Allura told you, and you agreed, knowing that everyone in the castle had a weakness for Allura's innocent eyes. A knock at the door interrupted you, and you rushed over to open it. Coran, the royal advisor but also Allura's non-biological uncle, was there.

"The carriage is waiting, Princess." He said, stroking his bushy orange moustache as usual. You turned to look at Allura, who had already risen from her chair. With a nervous sigh, she straightened her shoulders and made her way over. "Why, you look splendid!"

"Thank you, Coran." She replied. You could tell it slightly raised her wavering confidence, though only by a little. Could you blame her? This was life-changing. She would have to be married to this person for life. It wouldn't matter if they despised each other; they would still have to wake up beside one another and fall asleep in the same way. The reality of the situation must've been heartbreaking to her.

"Are you ready to go?" You asked gently. Allura closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

Your hands clasped together, and accompanied by Coran and the guards, you headed to the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allura's dress in this chapter was inspired by the dress in the original Voltron series - but don't worry! this is still a legendary defender fanfic. the Allura dress we all know and love will be appearing soon. :)


	3. Chapter Three - Carriage Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The carriage ride towards Orcadia was long and full of thought. As you travel through the kingdom surrounded by knights you think of yours and Allura’s family, and how terrifying this whole ordeal really was.

No matter how many times you had ridden in the carriage before, this time was so much different. While a typical ride somewhere didn't hold much importance, you were surrounded by guards both in front and behind the carriage's path. You felt confined as if there was no escape from whatever would happen when you stepped foot into Orcadia.

You couldn't be angry, though. Altea and Orcadia had been enemies for hundreds of years, with an on-and-off temporary alliance that would end in one kingdom betraying another. After all the history that the two kingdoms had been through, it was likely for Orcadia's townsfolk to be mad about your royalty entering their home. Even with all your defense surrounding every potential opening for people trying to attack, it was like you were rolling in waving a massive target and screaming 'kill me!'. People hated anything to do with Altea.

The carriage jolted to a start, snapping you out of your thoughts and bringing you back to your surroundings. Beside you, Allura's expression had become stoic, hiding any emotions that you knew she was secretly feeling. On the opposite side of the carriage, her father, King Alfor, was sat alone, sending worried glances towards his daughter.

Your gaze fell on the empty seat beside him. The seat was typically reserved for the queen, who had died many years ago. You were only a young child when it happened, meaning you hadn't begun working at the castle yet. While you couldn't recall everything exactly, you did have faint memories of people crying on the streets. As you grew older, you soon learned that the whole kingdom put it's daily life on pause as they mourned. You knew that Queen Melenor was something special to the kingdom.

Just thinking about Allura's family drew your mind to your own. You had only seen them twice after you were lucky enough to earn a job at the castle. Your family was quite poor, and being a servant for the princess was very well paid. Despite the fact you might never see them again, you jumped at the chance to help your family, who was still receiving a steady income to this day.

God, how you missed them. They wrote letters to you whenever they could afford to. The last you'd heard from them, your baby brother, just two-years-old, had spoken his first word. Your older sister had landed a job as a schoolteacher, providing well for herself and her working husband. Your mother was retired to take care of your brother, but your father still helped with work at the farms. It pained you to know that they were all getting on with their lives without you, but you being away from them helped ensure that.

Before you could think any more about them, the carriage turned into the village streets, where townsfolk were packed together and cheering to wish the royals luck. Alfor and Allura immediately plastered their usual fake smiles onto their face and began to wave into the crowd. You weren't part of the royal family, so instead, you pretended to smile and watch the crowds, trying to keep an eye out for your family, but by the time you had reached the end of the large crowds and began to approach the kingdom's borders, you couldn't find them at all.

Allura's hand suddenly clung onto your own, her hand warm with sweat and anxiety, yet as you glanced up at her face, it remained stoic and calm. You admired how Allura still managed to uphold her perfect image even in the most life-changing of situations. It was her way of defending herself, knowing that as prey to this world, she could never give in to the highest predator of humanity: fear.

In return, you gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. It hardly mattered if you were nervous right now; Allura was your best friend and ultimately the one who was leaving there engaged to someone she didn't even know. Either way, as the horses trotted up to Orcadia's castle borders, you felt your heart squeeze in nervousness at the thought of entering the kingdom you had been against for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used such fancy words in this chappy but just wait until u meet the gang n ur all together bc it will defo seem more like voltron oki bye


End file.
